hogwarts our adventures
by buffy black
Summary: the adventures of ron weasleys children, sriuis blacks grand daughter and many others years at hogwarts.


(I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER)  
  
A girl about 11 leaped out of her big reddish sliver bed and ran to her huge walk in closet. She opened up the doors and walked in. tons on clothes were everywhere; on the floor the walls hanging up it was a total mess. She grabbed a pair of old jeans and a shirt pulled them on and threw her pj's with the different quditich balls on the floor and ran out of the room to her sister's room next door to hers. She climbed on the sleeping girls bed and started to jump up and down. " Wakey wakey older sissy" the girl yelled as she jumped up and down. The sleeping girl woke up looking around in a bemused fashion.  
  
" What is it Scirey?" it took a couple of seconds before the girl remember. " Oh ...right. Diagon Alley...school stuff." br"yup! I can't wait!!!!!!!" Scirey said as she jumped off the bed. Ciria didn't look too happy or excited about it all. Going to Diagon Alley meant that she would be in a narrow crowded street...not exactly her dream come true. She sighed and got slowly of bed and put some clothes on. In a weak attempt to be cheerful, for her sister's sake she said. br'It will be fun to start learning magic, won't it.' Scirey gets off ciria's bed ' fun? Fun? Learning magic wont be fun IT WILL BE GREAT! The best ever. Hurry and get dressed so we can go to Diagon alley." she said diagon alley slowly. Their father Steve walked up the staircase leading to Scirey's and Ciria's connected bedrooms. His house was rather large, thanks to endorsements from his father, who was oddly enough accused of murder a long while back, but that is a different story. Steve walked up the staircase, complete with a navy carpet, to the top. Upon reaching it he saw one very hyper girl and one... not so hyper girl.  
  
"Good morning girls! Ready for Diagon Alley?" " YES!" Scirey yelled jumping up and down while put her messy curly hair in a messed up bun  
  
Steve laughed at his youngest daughter" how about you Ciria?" Ciria musters up a smile as she quickly brushes her curly black hair.  
  
'Almost...done. What's for breakfast?'  
  
"I was going to get Shivo to make bacon and eggs, but it's really up to you two."  
  
Shivio is the families' house elf, and it is paid and treated fairly with clothes and such  
  
Could we have chocolate (sp?) chip pancakes? Scirey asked Ciria shrugged distractedly, she wasn't really into the stuff scirey eaten.  
  
'I'll just have some toast or something...thanks.' scirey ran down the stairs to the kitchen, to ask Shivio if he or she couldn't ever really tell, to make her chocolate chip pancakes. Steve escorted Ciria down the stairs to see an extremely ecstatic young girl talking to a smiley house elf with baggy pants and cowboy boots." Please can you make the pancakes please Shivio?" " Miss scirey will get fat if Shivio keeps making fating foods for miss." " But, Shivio I'm going off to hogwarts soon! And I'll miss your wonderful chocolate chip pancakes while I'm gone. And don't say that they make them at hogworts; cus they cant make them like you! " " Shivio maybe make them if miss will promise to be good." " I'll be as good as anyone with the black name can, Shivio so will you make the pancakes? Please puppy dog eyes " Yes miss I'll make them." Scireys eyes lit up" oh thanks so much!" Shivio stated to make the pancakes. "Miss ciria, master Steve what is it you need for breakfast?" said Shivio  
  
"Can I have an omelet please Shivio, just with cheese inside, and then a mug of coffee should do it. Thanks."  
  
"Yes master." shivio finished cooking the omelet and the pancakes. She served them their breakfast Steve grabbed his omelet and coffee and took a seat "Come here Scirey. I want to tell you something." Scirey was shoveling pancakes in her mouth so she chewed her food and walked over to her dad. " Sure what do you want to talk about?" "Well" he whispers in her ear "here is twenty galleons, spend it on something productive and don't let your sister see that. Perhaps a collapsible cauldron or something to make your friends ooh and ahh, and of course I will buy you a fine broomstick if you make the team" Scirey put the bag of money in her pocket.  
  
"Whoa! thankies daddy!" She whispered back as she hugged him " dose a prank kit count as productive? I mean you learn something from them and you can make fun stuff. And it makes people laugh! I can't wait till school starts; I want to try out first chance I get! " Steve laughs at his youngest daughters happiness. "Well, I am not going to give you the 'in my day', but you should really talk to your grandfather black, he was almost expelled for pranks and I say more power to him! Go right on ahead and buy whatever you want." She jumps up ad down happily, ciria gave her a weird look but scirey was always like that. " Thanks! Hehehe can I owl him really fast now? Please?" "Sure, haha, he lives over in Sheffield though" "Ohhhh cool, so how long will it take for grandpa to get the letter?" Scirey had finished her breakfast and while she was asking questions she was writing a letter.  
  
Hiya grandpa! Hiya again its me your lovely granddaughter (bows) Scirey. HEhe How ya doing? I'm starting hogwarts and I want to know about some good pranks and what prank kit I should get. Owl ASAP. Your sweet fun loving grand daughter! Scirey Black 


End file.
